Too Convinced That You're Straight?
by KagamineMayuLover
Summary: Luki and Mikuo have been friends for a long time, although Luki wants to be more than friends. Mikuo is very convinced that he's straight that he gets annoyed when Luki 'playfully' flirts with him. What will happen when Mikuo starts to feel strange around Luki? Will he accept these new found feelings, or will he ignore Luki altogether? Mikuo x Luki :D
1. Chapter 1

Third person POV

It was quiet in the Hatsune house. It was half past midnight and the Hatsune siblings were laying down in their beds...in their own rooms obviously. Miku was sound asleep, although Mikuo was not. He was busy browsing stuff online. He was in his regular clothes(the ones given to him, you know. Like Mikus)and had a troubled look on his face. He was facing sideways with his phone a mere four inches away from his face. Mikuo was using his other hand to cover his mouth and was restraining himself from blushing even more. W_hy do people pair me up with Luki a lot? Its not as if I like him or anything. We're great friends. That's just...weird. Mikuo had feelings for Luki. Obviously._ He just didn't want to admit it because he was convinced that he was straight. _I'm plenty straight! Girls love me!_ yeah, Mikuo. You wouldn't be looking up this stuff if you were straight. Haha. Mikuo sighed and put his phone down. _Why am I worrying about this? Why do I even care? I'm not gay... _Mikuo rolled over to the other side of his bed. He just couldn't take that fact off his mind._ People think that we're good together! And to top it off, it says on our description that we are seen as lovers! Why?!_ _This is so weird!_ Mikuo covered his face with his pillow and started to yell incoherent things.

"You'll mess up your voice if you keep doing that you know." Mikuo slowly removed his pillow to see Luki standing next to him. It took him a while to process what just happened, and when he did, he jumped up and scurried to the corner of his bed.

"L-Luki?! What are you doing here?! It's twelve!"

"Mmmmm...so what? I have a right to see my best friend don't I?"

"Pfffff. It doesn't mean that you can break into my house...I could have you arrested."

Luki gasped and pretended to be hurt. "Why Mikuo! Thats rude! You love having me over!"

Mikuo looked over and scoffed. "That's what you think." Luki sighed and looked away. Hoping to give the younger male the chance to relax. He decided to scan the tealettes room, but a certain object caught his attention. Mikuo forgot to lock his phone, so the page about him being with Luki was still there. Luki glanced over at Mikuo and saw that he was still kinda pissed. But he was looking away. So he decided to take a quick looksy at at his phone. Lukis eyes went wide as he saw what was on the page. He picked it up to look at it better but Mikuo quickly snatched it away.

"Mind telling me what was on there?"

"It was nothing."

"Really now? Cuz to me it looks like you're interested in this." Luki teased Mikuo and that earned him a blush from the other male.

"Man. You wish."

"I don't wish. I know. Its hard to resist this huh?"

"Luki, I don't like you."

Luki put both his hands in quote marks and said "'Sure'" "Shut up, Luki."

"Ha! So you admit it!"

"I don't admit anything retard."

"You mean my love."

"No. I meant retard."

"How hurtful. How do you expect me to return your feelings when you treat me like this."

"I don't plan on it."

"Rrriiiiiiigggghhhhhttttttt."

"Shut up, Luki!" Luki ruffled Mikuos hair which only caused him to get more annoyed.

"Don't worry darling. Let's see how this turns out." Mikuo got embarrassed and kicked Luki.

"Idiot! I said I didn't like you!"

"Hahaha, relax man. I was just kidding."

"Sure fine whatever." There had been an awkward pause between the two until Luki broke the silence.

"Hey man I'm beat. Can I crash here."

"Ummmmm, no?"

"Wha?! But Mikuuuuoooooo!"

"Don't 'but Mikuo' me!"

"Mikuuuuoooooo!"

"What do you want?"

Luki smirked and whispered into Mikuos ear. "Can I sleep with you?"

Mikuos eyes went wide and he got extremely embarrassed. "Luki! I'm not gay damn it!"

"Hahaha I'm sorry man. You're so easy."

"And you're so mean..."

"Haha, I know what I am. Anyways. Can I stay the night?"

"Ugh. Fine."

"Yaaayyyyyy! Thank you!" Luki hugged Mikuo tightly and Mikuo gently hugged him back.

"You're welcome..."

"Hey. Something wrong?"

"No no. It's nothing..."

"You're lying, Mikuo. I know when you lie."

"I'm just tired. Can we sleep now?"

Luki didn't believe him but didn't press any further. "Sure Mikuo. Whatever you say." They laid down together and Luki hugged Mikuo as he usually did whenever they sleep together. Mikuo has a weird habit of having to be held when he sleeps because he likes the sound of someone elses heartbeat. It never bugged Luki though. Luki liked Mikuo. He wanted Mikuo to feel the same way. Its why he banned Mikuo from dating anyone. Its silly, yes, he knew but Mikuo listened to him so that was good. Luki buried his face in Mikuos hair because he loved how he smelled. "Goodnight Mikuo."

"Goodnight Luki..." Mikuo was being troubled because he realized that his heart started racing and his face turned really red when he realized that Luki was in his room. _That's weird. I've never felt like this...I'll ask Miku about it in the morning. Maybe she can help. I hope I'm not sick..._

(Lol hey guys. Another story! Yay! I like Mikuo x Luki :) they're so cute together! I just wanna snuggle them! Hehe :D does anyone like this couple? Yes? No? Ok then...so yeah. Till next time! :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Miku POV

I woke up in the morning and stretched. I was super tired. I don't care what guys say, girls can wake up like lazy crazy monsters too! We're not all perfect! Anyways. I checked the time and it was 6. I groaned and let my face hit my pillow and let out a frustrated sigh. I felt my phone vibrate and decided to leave it there.

"5 more minutes..." It vibrated again. "God damn it! Fine!"

I furiously grabbed it and checked what it was about. It was a text from Luka. I squealed a bit bcuz I have a massive crush on her. No! I don't! Shhhhh! Anyways. I checked the message and it was Luka telling me that Luki wasn't home. And then she asked if he was here. Luki was here? Hmmmm...i'll check in Mikuos room. I giggled and stealthly walked over to his room. I silently peeked into his room and saw him snuggles up with Luki. _They looked...soooooo CUTE!_ I took my phone out and snapped some pictures of them. I happily sent them to Luka and she replied with an _OMG THATS SO CUTE! _I decided to ruin their days by happily walking over there and throwing Luki on the ground.

"Huh?! What's going on?!"

I got on top of Luki and acted furious.

"What do you think that you were doing to my little brother?!"

"N-nothing! I swear!"

"Oh really?! It looks like you were trying to take my brother's you know what!"

Luki's face flushed and he started protesting.

"No! No! No! I would never!"

"Liar! You know you want to!"

"...so?!"

"Aha!"

"My goodness, Miku, what's with all the yelling?!" Mikuo woke up and was clearly annoyed. He didn't seem to notice Luki on the floor struggling to get free. But, he didn't need to worry himself with that.

"You're one to talk! You're yelling too!"

"That's cuz you're yelling!"

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't you both shut up?" We both snapped our heads at Luki who was chilling on the ground. An amused expression on his face.

"Its just a thought, ya know."

Mikuo threw his pillow at Luki's face and Luki let out a "pffff" sound.

"You're annoying, Luki."

I barely managed to make out what Luki muffled from under the pillow. "Awww. You don't mean that Mikuo."

Mikuo sighed and got up. "Well if we're not gonna have anymore idiots over, I say that we get is some breakfast no?"

I smiled and piped up. "Great idea Mikuo!"

I jumped up and forgot that I had been on Luki. I accidentally stepped on him and he let out a disgruntled cry.

"Oh my god, Luki, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

I kept apologizing and Mikuo got on his knees and shook Luki.

"Luki! Are you okay?!"

Luki slowly sat up and rubbed his stomach. I guessed that's where I stepped on him. He then looked over at Mikuo and I saw a smirk form on his face.

"Awww. Mikuo cares about me, huh? What happened to me being an idiot and all?"

I looked over at Mikuo who quickly turned red. He got frustrated and punched Luki's arm. "Shut up idiot! I was concerned! You deserved it!" Mikuo huffed and marched out of the room. Luki started rub his arm instead and I offered him a hand up.

"Man...Mikuo is such a tsundere."

"Hahaha yeah. Get used to it, Luki."

"Say. Does Mikuo like me?"

My eyes went wide. I always thought that Luki was playfully flirting with him. It never occurred to me that he actually liked him. Although if Mikuo dated any guy, I would prefer it to be Luki.

"I don't know. I can ask and stuff."

Luki smiled at me.

"Thanks, Miku...by the way. I probably shouldn't tell you, but my sister kind of likes you."

I blushed and he winked at me.

"Love is in the air, Miku! Haha. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta find me a Mikuo."

And with that, Luki dashed out of the room. I sighed and put my hair in a ponytail. Well its pretty early and it's Saturday. I might as well do some cleaning. Starting with Mikuos room! I carefully arranged everything and I couldn't help but his phone out by itself. I picked it up and turned it on. It asked me for a password. Pfff. I knew that.

'Iloveleaks'

And it unlocked. Typical Mikuo. The thing that surprised me was the page he was on. It was about him and Luki being together...ohoho! Maybe he DOES like him! I hurriedly ran looking for Luki. I saw him by himself in the living room and tackled him. "Luki! Look at this!"

Luki, ignoring the fact that I was on him, looked at the phone and blushed. "So does that mean tha-"

"What are you two doing?!"

We both turned our heads to the doorway and saw a pretty pissed off Mikuo.

"Nnnnnnooooootttttthhhhiiiiinnnnggggggg."

Mikuo POV

I had asked Luki to stay in the living room because I realized that I forgot my phone in my room. I went in their and saw that my room was clean. Miku probably got it. I sighed but got scared when I heard a crash. I quickly left the room and looked at where the sound came from. I walked into the living room and noticed Miku on top of Luki. All of a sudden, I got this really weird feeling. My chest tightened and I felt my face go red and I was furious. There was just this horrible pain in my chest and I felt like crying. "What are you two doing?!"

All I got was a nothing from Luki. My eye twitched in annoyance and I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I was at a loss for words. I was so furious that I left to my room. Not noticing that Miku had my phone in her hand.

I locked the door and leaned against it. What am I feeling? Am I just an overprotective brother? No. That can't be it, right? I'm not even sure anymore! I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes shut. I don't know what's going on. This is so confusing and weird! I went back to regular laying down on the floor and noticed that I had been crying. I didn't care. All I could think about was Miku on top of Luki. That hurt. And I don't even know why.

I heard a gentle knock on my door and figured that it was Miku. I suddenly had a feeling of hate. Woah. Mikuo. Hating your sister? That's a bit low.

"Mikuo? Mikuo are you there? Can you hear me? Open up please."

I felt my anger rising and i just replied with a 'go away.'

Miku tried talking to me a couple of more times and then walked away. I relaxed for a bit until I heard a knock on the door again. "Hey, bro, its me. Open up, yeah?"

"Go away, Luki. I don't want to see you."

I didn't, but a part of me wanted him to comfort me. What's going on?

Luki POV

"I don't want to see you."

I felt my heart break a bit. Mikuo doesn't want to see me? Is he THAT overprotective of his sister? I wasnt even doing anything to her. Well. It probably did look like something. I hit my head against the door by accident and sat next to the door. "I'm not leaving until you let me in."

"Be prepared to stay there all day."

"Anything for you man."

I really did mean it. I would do anything for this guy. Although I can't confess to him. Not yet.

(( Woooooo! It's my making this story sad part that I include in every story! XD except in my oneshot. Haha. But yeah. This was fun :) I enjoyed it. Maybe a bit more than I should have but whatever. Anyways! Guys. Do you know how to use digital art? And if so, wanna teach me or explain to me how? Pm me with the deeds yeah? Haha. Thanks for reading. Till next time! ))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Mikuo POV

Stupid Luki. Why won't he leave?! I don't want to talk to him. He makes me feel weird...but maybe if I talk to him...he'll be able to tell me what's happening?...no! Mikuo! Why are you even thinking this!? Ugh. I hit my head on the wall which caused Luki to freak out a bit.

"Mikuo?! Are you okay?!"

I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "Yes Luki..."

I heard Luki let out a relieved sigh. "Hey Mikuo."

"Hmm?"

"I wanna spend time with you. Open up."

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No, Luki!"

"Fine. I'll break down the door."

"Yeah right."

Luki literally started kicking my door.

"Luki! Stop!"

"Will you let me in?"

"No"

"Ok. Suit yourself."

He went back to kicking it.

"Ok! Ok! Just stop!"

"Yay! Ok!"

I was irritated, but I opened the door. I was greeted with a purely happy Luki who ended up glomping me.

"Mikuo!"

"Luki get off!"

"Haha sorry."

I sat up and eyed the ceiling.

"Is it interesting?..."

"No...I had some of the water Meiko gave me and I feel weird."

"...water?"

"Yeah. In the drawer I found in her room."

Luki POV

This...idiot! Why would he drink that?! He's probably drunk!

"Needs. Luki."

"Hmm?"

"You...I feel strange around you..."

My heart started to speed up. "Really?"

"Yeah. And...and...I just wanna hold you like this.."

He held his arms together and then was fascinated with them. So Mikuo liked me?

"And what if I asked you to kiss me?"

"Mmmm...gladly..." Mikuo gave me a kiss and I was shocked. I didn't expect this. He put so much force in the kiss. Like he wanted me to know who was boss. After the kiss, Mikuo looked at me.

"I really like ya, Luki..."

I leaned closer to Mikuo's face and I could smell his intoxicated breath...it's ok if its just this once, right? I quickly captured his lips in a kiss and he responded by wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me closer. I felt so happy. I knew I could confess to Mikuo Now. Now that I know of his feelings for me.

Miku POV

I was walking to my room when I heard Mikuo open his door. I guess Luki persuaded him! Yay! I got my camera to film them making up...I didn't know I'd be filing them making out...cant wait to show Mikuo later! He'll be so embarrassed! Yay! I jumped up in surprise and fell on the floor. I heard Mikuo and Luki turn their heads to me so I ran to my room.

(( A bit random...but I wanted love in here XD its short cut of my desire to sleep right now man. I'm super sleepy guys. Expect the other story updates for a while. Too much work/family stress. Ahhhh. Thanks for reviewing!love this pair as much as I do! Come on! ))


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Luki POV

I blushed hard as I realized Miku had been recording Mikuo and my...conversation...yes...conversation. (Lies, Luki! We know what you did!)I coughed and awkwardly got up except Mikuo grabbed my wrist.

"Neeeeee. Luki...where are you going?"

"S-somewhere else."

"Why?!"

"C-cuz you think you like me...you really don't...you're just drunk..."

Mikuo looked shocked...or as shocked as you can look when you're drunk.

"Hey! Even if I am drunk, I still like you okay?! I kinda started to figure it out last night, but I like feel weird around you. Its like my heart skips beats and I blush around you kind of stuff. Here i'll show you."

He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest...his heart was beating fast... "Its like this...cuz of you Luki..."

I was still unconvinced. "But...you always say you're straight..."

"That's cuz I don't know anymore! I don't want others to judge me for liking guys!" I got upset and Mikuo quickly added on. "But I don't mind if I'm dating you. Cuz I know you. And you'll always be there for me. No matter what. So it's not something that scares me any more..." Mikuo finished talking and made eye contact with me. He was genuinely blushing. It was adorable I must say.

"O-okay..."

Mikuo's face lit up. "Really?!"

"Yeah"

He jumped on me which caused me to fall on the floor again.

"Does this mean I can have my kiss now?" I blushed and gave him a quick peck. "I said a kiss. Not a wimpy kiss."

"That's not a wimpy kiss!"

Mikuo pressed his lips against mine in a lustful yet loving kiss. It lasted longer than the kiss I gave him and I was pretty content with it. He looked at me and smirked. "Seeeee. That's a kiss!"

"Ok, ok, Mikuo."

"So can I get one now since you didn't give me one?"

"F-fine..." We were leaning in for another kiss when Miku barged in.

Dang it Miku. Horrible timing.

"Guys! No more making out! Eat breakfast! Now!"

"Fine sis! Stop yelling!" Mikuo grumpily got up but gave me a quick peck which made him happy again.

"See you at breakfast Luki~."

He happily ran to the kitchen and I looked at Miku.

"Hey Miku...he's drunk"

"I kinda figured. He's too happy"

_Well how nice of you Miku!_ We started walking out but she stopped and turned to me.

"Hurt my brother and I will make your death slow and painful ok?"

"I-I would never hurt him..."

She was never this serious. It was intimidating. She smiled and went back to her normal self.

"Ok!"

Was this family naturally drunk and bipolar or something?! I sighed and followed Miku to the kitchen.

"By the way! I invited your sister over! She'll be here soon! So be prepared to tell her!"

I almost choked on my saliva. Luka is possessive of me sometimes. Never let me date. I'm a bit scared to tell her. Oh Kami-san please have mercy on me.

(( Hello my friends! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D cuz I thought it was entertaining x) let's see how Mikuo gets over his...drunkenness...? XD blah. Sorry this is short yet again. Dont wanna add too much information cuz then i wont stop typing. Haha. Till next time! ))


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

(Omfg i'm sorry for not updating! DX i have no motivation. But ya know. I'm trying my best QwQ heh...anyways. I will try to update all my stories today! So keep an eye out for that! Haha enjoy!)

Luki POV-

Ok. So! Mikuo, Miku, and I had eaten breakfast, and I had to wrestle Mikuo to go to sleep. He was acting like Meiko, but it was easier to put this guy to sleep cuz Mikuo is weak in general.

"But, Luki! I'm not sleepy!"

"I don't care. You're drunk. Now sleep." Mikuo protested but I had to ask him politely until he agreed. Gosh. That boy shouldn't be allowed to drink. I walked out the room and slumped onto the floor. That was so much harder than i thought it would be. I was starting to fall asleep on the floor(yes the freaking floor XD deal with it), but i heard footsteps and lazily opened my eyes. I saw familiar goldish boots tapping on the floor, and I felt myself tense up a bit. I was terrified to look up, but when I did, I saw Luka staring, no...glaring at me. I immediately started panicking. "H-hi Luka!" I jumped up and laughed nervously. I was scratching the back of my head and trying to stop myself from shaking.

"Hello Luki. Miku says you have something important to tell me." I looked behind Luka as Miku was giving me a thumbs up and mouthing You can do it! I just sent her a quick glare in reply as i looked back up to Luka. "Oh n-no. She's just joking."

"She said you would say that."

Damn it Miku! I didn't want to tell Luka cuz well Mikuo was drunk! He doesn't know what he's saying and stuff! How do i explain this to her without dying?!

"Weeelllllll?" I could tell that Luka's patience was running out so i decided to tell her, but everything came out bunched up together.

"Y...youSeeLuka,I'mDatingMikuoAndAllButIDon'tKnkwIfWeReallyAreCuzHeGotAllDrunkAndStuffAndHeSaidHeLikedMeAndYeah...PleaseDon'tKillMe!" I put my hands over my head and waited to get smacked. But i never did. I looked up to see Luka little bit shocked. But then she relaxed.

"Is that it?" I nervously nodded my head. She smiled and pet my head. "Then it's ok. I like Mikuo. He's a nice kid. Just don't hurt him. Or i'll hurt you."

Weird. Miku said the same thing. "H-hey! What about me?!"

"Pfff what about you? You're strong. Mikuo is weak." Luka laughed and walked away. Probably to go talk to Miku or something. I sighed and went back in Mikuo's room. I sat on his bed and played with his hair. Well, at first I combed it with my fingers, then I subconciously tangled it in my fingers. Hmm...does Mikuo really like me? I wonder...I'll just have to wait till he wakes up. I slowly leaned down and gave Mikuo and gave him a quick kiss; however, I felt him push me and sat upright. "Luki" He said somewhat terrified but he was trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah?"

"Wh-what the fuck was THAT?!" I see Mikuo isn't drunk anymore. Or maybe he's hung over or something...I don't know. Point is, he's PISSED.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Mikuo POV

Oh my fucking god...OH MY FUCKING GOD. WHY. THE. HELL. DID. LUKI. KISS. ME?! I was trying so hard to NOT panic but how could I not?! My best friend straight out kissed me in my sleep! Was this the first time?! Has he done this before?! I was covering my mouth and avoiding eye contact with Luki. I also noticed that I was basically huddled against a corner. I know that I...I might like Luki but I'm a guy! I SHOULD be straight! I shouldn't be into guys! I shouldn't! Tears started to form in my eyes but I didn't care. Why is this happening?! So much was processing in my head that I didn't notice Luki pull me in his arms for a hug.

"It's ok Mikuo...really" He was petting my head in such a gentle and loving way that I couldn't help but feel a bit more secure.

"B-but why?..." "You told me you liked me and wanted to be with me."

"Wh-when?"

"When you were drunk."

"I was drunk? I guess that's why my head hurts so much..." Luki slightly pulled away from the embrace and smiled at me.

"You said you wouldn't have a problem dating me cuz it's me and you feel safe with me. I made you feel things you never felt before." Now I MUST have said that because Luki doesn't just pull stuff out of his ass(lol I had to XD)that easily and make it so believable. I nodded slowly and smiled.

"O-okay Luki"

"Ok what?"

"I-I will date you...but...protect me from the bad people who might...hurt me since I'll be dating a guy...alright?"

"Of course" Luki kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Really?" Would I really date him? Luki? my best friend? What if something happens? What if we break up? What then? Luki must have noticed me over-thinking this because he kissed my cheek which made me blush furiously.

"Mikuo it's ok if you don't want to...just know that I love you." I was surprised to hear that. luki...loves me? I know he wouldn't joke around about that. He never does. So he must be serious.

"O-ok."

"Ok what?"

"I-I'll TRY to date you.." Luki crossed his arms and huffed. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"You'll TRY to date me? What does that mean?"

"It means that...I do like you...a lot...and I DO want to be with you...I say try as in...to make this work...cuz you know not all relationships last and all..." my voice trailed off and Luki gently grabbed my hands in his. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. "Y-yes Luki?"

Luki smiled and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about anything Mikuo. This'll work out. We're best friends. How could it not?"

I pondered for a moment and looked back at him. "We're not best friends." Luki looked taken aback by what I said. I moved my hand to place a finger on his lips because I knew he was going to say something. "We're not best friends because...we're dating...right?"

Luki sighed in relief and smiled. "yeah...we are" I piped up with joy and tackled him on my bed. I laughed and snuggled my head in neck.

"Yay! Luki and I are dating!"

"Yeah, yeah, Mikuo." Luki laughed and I just poked my tounge out at him.

"Whatever..." I pursed my lips and feigned annoyance. Luki noticed my 'annoyance' and kissed my cheek, which earned him a squeak and slight blush from me.

"Haha! I'm sorry alright?"

"S-sure, yeah..." I sat up and pulled Luki up to me. "Hey, Hey, Luki! We should do something!"

"Oh? What do you have in mind?"

I crossed my legs and put my elbows on them as I supported my chin with my hands. "Mmm...let...me...think..." I sat there thinking for a few minutes. What was something we could do now that we couldn't do before? ... An idea popped into my head and I jumped up from the bed. Surprisingly, I landed on my feet. "I know what we should do, Luki!" I pointed my finger to his face. He was just confused all over.

"And, what's that, Mikuo?"

"You should teach me how to kiss!" Hey. I felt accomplished by this. I've never kissed anyone (or so you think, Mikuo. Ahahaha.) so I don't really know how to kiss...and that was alright since Luki and I are dating! Surely he wouldn't mind teaching me. It couldn't be THAT hard to master it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

Luki POV

My face turned dark red. Mikuo wanted me to help him on how to kiss?! We basically made out earlier! He was even so sincere when he asked! He's WAY too innocent about this kind of stuff. Like seriously. I saw that Mikuo was staring at me with his goofy grin, awaiting my answer. "Errr...s-sure!" I smiled and he exclaimed in happiness.

"Yay!" he hugged me tight and I loosely hugged him back, still blushing. My mind was going all over the place and my face was so red. Mikuo pulled back a little, but still had his arms around me. I pressed my forehead against his and I noticed his face turn a bright red. "I'll just kiss you and you copy what I do, alright?" He simply nodded in response. He was obviously really nervous about this which made me laugh a little.

"L-Luki it's not funny!" he huffed and puffed his cheeks. I laughed again.

"I'm sorry. You're just so cute." He flushed again and stayed quiet. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. I really enjoyed our last kiss, so it's no doubt that i'd enjoy this one too. I pressed my lips against his and they were just so soft and warm. It makes me wonder if he's ever been kissed. Probably not since he needed me to show him. It made me happy. I was his first kiss and I will be the only one who ever kisses him because Mikuo and I will be together forever. Mikuo was surprised at first and became stiff when I kissed him, however, he soon relaxed and nervously kissed me back, keeping his arms around my neck. I smiled in the kiss and held him closer which caused him to let out a little squeak of surprise. I had to pull back to laugh at him for that. He is just so cute at everything he does! I looked back up at him and he had his hands on his face. Probably to check how warm he was. "Did you enjoy it Mikuo~?" I teased and stuck out my tounge. He looked back at me with a slightly irritated face. I rolled my eyes. Tsunderes. I swear. However, the next thing he did surprised me. He tackled me down and kissed me. I was too shocked to respond and when he was about to pull back, I eagerly kissed him back. He licked my lower lip, and I opened my mouth for him like an obedient boyfriend would. It was his turn to smile, well, no, he smirked, and he allowed his tounge to enter my mouth. I closed my eyes shut as I felt his tounge roaming around my mouth. I licked his tounge and we basically battled for dominance in which neither of us actually won. We both needed air so we pulled back, leaving the typical trail of saliva that follows any make-out session. We panted for air and I smiled at him. He was surprised but giggled. Mikuo basically had me pinned down and was holding each one of my arms on each side of my head, and obviously he was on top of me. He was leaning in for another kiss when the door opened to reveal the last person I wanted to be here. Kaiko. My girlfriend. Or the girl that I forgot to break up with. Oh no.

( pffff anyone that reads my fanfics know that I make something bad happen to my couple before they stay together xD lol. I wonder what happens next ewe )


	8. Chapter 8

**Mikuo POV:**

I looked up at Kaiko and was genuinely confused. Like why is she here? In MY house. In MY room. So many questions left unanswered. I stopped and thought for a moment. Wasn't she Luki's ex-girlfriend? Why IS she here then? Many questions boiled in my head and I was tempted to ask every single one of them, but I got off of Luki first and sat upright. I looked up at Kaiko and coughed awkwardly.

"So umm what are you doing here Kaiko?"

She looked at me like I had just beat a cat up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT I'M DOING HERE?! WHY ARE YOU ALL OVER MY BOYFRIEND?!"

I choked on my own saliva and looked at Luki.

"BOYFRIEND?!"

Luki laughed nervously and looked down.

"Yeah umm Mikuo. About that...you see I-"

I stopped him before he could give me his pathetic excuse.

"No Luki. I don't want to hear it. Like AT ALL because I know you. You're just some prankster and womanizer that doesn't care about the feelings of others. I thought that you wouldn't be like that with me because we're best friends."

I paused and thought for a moment.

"No. We were best friends. I don't even know who you are anymore Luki. Just please get out."

Luki tried to grab my hand but I slapped it away, and Kaiko had gone to his side.

"Come on Luki let's go...i'll let this slide." she assured him.

"NO! I WANT TO BE WITH MIKUO. I'M SORRY KAIKO BUT I LOVE HIM. NOT YOU."

Luki looked pretty pissed off, but I didn't let my concern show. Kaiko clenched her fists and punched Luki hard in the face.

"FINE THEN. GOOD LUCK GETTING HIM BACK THEN!'

She then stormed out of my room, and I assumed that she left my house. I actually felt kind of bad for her.

"Mikuo please...don't do this. I forgot I was dating her...i really do want to be with you."

Luki spoke with such a caring voice, but I wasn't going to let myself be fooled again. I started to cry and didn't let Luki hug me even though I really wanted him to just hold me. Miku had to come into my room and assure Luki out because they both knew that I wasn't going to crack anytime soon. I just sat on my bed and cried. I can't believe that he used me like that...

**Luki POV**

I can't believe that I forgot that I was dating Kaiko! How could I even forget that?! I wanted to go back to Mikuo and hug him to death, but I didn't want to struggle against Miku. She's actually pretty scary.

Once I was kicked out, I tried my best to convince Miku to let me back inside to work things out with Mikuo. She only placed her hand on mine and smiled.

"Luki. Mikuo is just mad right now. You're the last person he wants to see. It'll just make things worse. Just wait a while and come back. I'll let you in then alright?"

I nodded again and she let go of my hand. She sighed with a frown now plastered on her face.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go and help fix a mistake that you made."

And with that, Miku shut the door on me and I was left with this situation in my hands. Miku can't help Mikuo feel better. She doesn't know him like I do. It's settled then. I will sneak in at night like I usually do. I will make things right with him.

**A/N: Ahaha you guys expected that huh? I'm so predictable omg xD I try my best. Really. I love getting people in the feels or just ruining their day. Mmmmm. Let's see what happens in the next chapter. Even I don't know! Ahaha. Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mikuo POV**

I had spent the rest of the day just crying in my room, but of course I had taken different positions...not to be taken into a weird manner or anything like that. I had at first sat down on the floor, and then I had laid down on my bed, and now currently I am sitting on my bed, and staring out of the window, the tears slightly pouring down my face, but it wasn't as bad as it was a few hours ago.

Miku had tried to get me to come out of my room, but I wasn't budging at all. I know she cared, and I know that all she wanted to do was help and try to understand what I was going through, but the problem was just that I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want her to get mad at Luki and want to kill him. Of course she doesn't really know what's happened, but I know that if she found out everything, she would probably go and kill Luki. She wouldn't even care that she liked his older sister. Miku is just that kind of crazy person, and that's why I was making extra sure that I was alone.

I sighed, getting tired of sitting, and laid back down on my bed so that I could fall asleep. Miku had called me down for dinner, and when she noticed that I wasn't going to come down anytime soon, she just left a tray of food outside of my door, but even so, I still never bothered to actually touch it. I wasn't feeling hungry at all tonight. Like really, why would you when your new found lover, not to mention that person happened to be your best friend, was actually using you. Who does that? Moreover, why did I deserve it?

After a while of overthinking, I actually had ended up falling sound asleep. I wasn't one to be a heavy sleeper, but I was just exhausted after everything that had happened today. There was no way that anything would have been able to wake me up from my slumber...well...unless if it was an earthquake or something like that.

**Luki POV**

I glanced down at my phone at took note of the time. 11:18 pm. Good. I'm pretty sure that Mikuo is asleep by now, and I know that Miku probably wouldn't be too happy if I woke her up at this hour just to see Mikuo, so I decided that I was just going to break in again...well I didn't just decide it, I actually decided it earlier, but I just didn't think that I was going to come so late at night. The only concern that I have is that Mikuo still won't forgive me and take me back. I'm not with Kaiko anymore so he shouldn't be mad at me right?

I climbed up the tree near Mikuo's window since his room is on the second floor, and I checked to make sure that he didn't lock his window, which surprisingly. he didn't. That would be bad if someone else wanted to get into Mikuo's room. Like what if some weirdo wanted to take advantage of him? I'm the only one who can do that! I blushed to myself at the thought and quickly shook the thought away. My priority right now is getting Mikuo to forgive me and take me back, then I can think about doing other stuff with him...my face started to get red from the thought again and it only caused me to slap myself because it was such a lovely thought, but it wasn't one that I should be having right now.

I carefully opened Mikuo's window and stealthily made my way inside his room, and closed his window, locking it in the process.

"There. He'll thank me later. But of course he doesn't know that yet." I whispered to myself.

I looked over to Mikuo's bed and awe'd at the sight of my lover being asleep. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. I leaned closer to plant a small kiss on his lips, but I stopped when I noticed that he had tear stains on his cheeks. I felt my smile start to falter, but then I also saw that he still had fresh tears in the corners of his eyes and he was whimpering out my name. I swear the sight itself almost made me cry. I never meant to cause him this much pain. I guess it's no surprise why he thinks I don't love him. Anyone in that kind of pain would believe that.

I carefully pushed Mikuo a little bit over on his bed so I would be able to lay down next to him, and once I did, I immediately wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. I then felt the boy nuzzle into my embrace and sigh contently. Smiling to myself, I lifted up his face and pressed my lips against his carefully.

At first, it was fine because he was asleep and so obviously he wasn't going to wake up, but once I pulled away, I saw a wide-eyed Mikuo staring back at me and I was having troubles determining what his mood was.

"L-Luki?! Wh-What are you doing here?!" He screeched and kicked me off of my bed. I fell on the floor with a 'thump' sound and sat up on the floor.

"Please Mikuo. Let me explain. It wasn't what you thought. Seriously. I love you." I began getting up and walking back towards him, but that only earned me a slap on the face in reply.

"No Luki! Save it! I don't want to hear it! You're a rotten dirty cheating liar! And I want nothing to do with you! You broke my heart! You're not my boyfriend! And you're sure as hell not my best friend anymore!" Mikuo spat in my face with tears threatening to spill from his eyes again, and he was trying so hard to glare daggers at me, but it was hard for him to do so because I could still see all the love that he felt for me in his eyes.

I smiled softly and pushed him down on his bed; pinning his arms above his head and caging his legs in between mine. I lowered my face to his and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. He resisted at first, but then he gave in and kissed me back.

Pulling away slowly, I looked back at a slightly more calm Mikuo, so I took this as a chance to explain myself to him.

"Listen Mikuo. I didn't cheat on you. I love you so much. I forgot that I was dating Kaiko because you were the only one on my mind. You mean everything to me. I broke up with Kaiko. She said she would forgive me, but I said I didn't care. I only want you. I would give up everything for you. You really are the love of my life, and I'm so sorry that I had hurt you. Could you ever forgive me?" I asked, hoping that he would forgive me.

Mikuo looked away for a few seconds before he smiled softly and looked back at me. "Just kiss me. Please."

I nodded and kissed my lover once again. We kissed for a good while, and I still had a question on my mind so I had to pull back.

"Luki?" Mikuo looked at me with an expression of confusion and his face was a dark shade of red.

"I just wanted to know umm if you take me back?" I asked sheepishly.

"Of course I do, Luki. I love you so much." Mikuo laughed softly and pulled me in for another kiss. After a while, I licked Mikuo's bottom lip asking for entrance which he happily gave me, and the kiss had deepened, and our lust for each other had grown too.

**A/N: Ayyyyeeee. I'm finally back with an update for this story after about a year! I hope you enjoy my writing style. I think it's different than it was the last time I updated, right? I hope it is, but in a good way ya know? Anyways. The next chapter is obviously going to be a smut I mean like I think it was a given ;;;;;;;;; I'm sorry if you don't like smut, but I feel like it would be good for the second to last chapter. So smut would be the next chapter, and the whole part of them making up, and the last chapter is what happens afterwards. It would be a good way to end the story, right? Anyways, till next time! 3**


End file.
